


女王蜂

by Kina_9v



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Pregnant Sex, androgynous
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kina_9v/pseuds/Kina_9v
Summary: *双性 生子血腥描写时间线AC生蛋play
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	女王蜂

最近他的肚子一天天大起来了。  
仔细回忆一下，最早的身体变化是跟着星痕一起出现的。  
先是下体日渐撕裂般得疼，每一步都仿佛在刀尖上跳舞。更不要说战斗结束后，他要揉着肚脐下面的地方喘好久的气才能缓过那股酸痛。好几次从芬里尔上下来前不得不保持着骑跨的姿势趴在摩托车的前斗上，完全打开下面那块地方来减轻不适——那姿势就像求欢一样。  
然后他的长出了原不属于他的器官，且生机勃勃。他能通过偶尔不自觉地抽动感受到那块私密羞耻的地方的的确确是受他控制的，但是他无法自己控制欲望。  
他在惊惧与不安中度过每一天，最后搬离重建的第七天堂。  
在新家住的第一晚，那个人过来，把他压在崭新柔软的白色床铺上，无情地贯穿下面那个已经折磨了他数月的器官。  
疼痛，酸胀，他咬破下唇憋住呻吟却憋不住四溢的眼泪。那个人总有千百种方式折腾他，把他的身心放在滚烫的油锅里翻来覆去地煎。  
塞进那里抵着深处震动到黎明的跳蛋，还逼着他撅起屁股自己一下下用力排出来；在娇嫩的新器官里粗暴地进出，然后在他快到顶峰的时候退出，留他在床上抽搐翻滚被欲海吞噬，最后面无表情地看着他双腿绞紧在一起靠摩擦被单重回高潮；侵犯前穴的同时，在后穴里填一根按摩棒，拽着他的胳膊把他从床上拉起靠在那人的身上，在他尖叫着射出前五指并拢用力拍打他新长出来的那个比阴茎还要敏感的小核。  
他从那个人的嘴里学到了许多新的名词，有关这个新的器官，有关杰诺娃，有关全新的母体。  
那个人只在夜里来，日复一日的，导致他夜里听见轻微的脚步声就会从床上跳起来，戒备地环顾四周，但那个人总会在他背后出现，掐住他脆弱的，暴露在外的脖子。  
他开始分不清梦境与现实。他以为那个人死了，这些都是梦。  
直到他的肚子开始一天天鼓起来，那个人再没有出现。

克劳德直觉他的身体变化的速度更快了。平坦的小腹上，柔软的皮肤代替了原先紧实的肌肉；面积扩散的星痕，但是疼痛的次数日趋减少；每天伴随着反胃恶心醒来，冲去水池那儿却什么也吐不出来。  
更令他自我厌恶的是，在一个个萨菲罗斯没有光顾的深夜，从难以启齿的部位流出的液体沾湿他的内裤，空虚无时不刻不在骚动他的神经。  
那里有一个新的生命，是来自命运和杰诺娃充满恶意的礼物。克劳德不是没有想过用他的六式捅进肚子里杀死那个罪恶的玩意，他举起最细的那把，刀尖对上柔软的肚皮。  
结果手臂颤抖金属落地，他做不到，灵魂深处的本能阻止了他，他又深深厌恶这个软弱的灵魂，厌恶这个莫名其妙的母性本能，厌恶这个改变他生活的小怪物，但是他无法厌恶赐予他这一切的萨菲罗斯。他又厌恶无法厌恶萨菲罗斯的自己。  
这是个折磨精神的死循环，克劳德把自己锁在了这个闭环里。

腹部的弧度已经肉眼可见了，克劳德的手轻轻覆在上面，感受着窝在他体内的那块寄生物。带着星痕的手指不经意间下滑，触碰到那个新器官。克劳德的手仿佛被烫到了般一跳，他自暴自弃地闭上眼，叉开腿抚慰起那条细细的肉缝，带着另一只手上下揉弄他的阴茎。  
这几天他都要这样做才可以睡去，尽管这与萨菲罗斯带给他的快感相差甚远，但至少可以安稳的睡到天亮，而不是在深夜被欲望活活烧醒。  
滑腻淫荡的水声回荡在不大的房间里，他快到了。  
“你的这里原来还能唱歌。”萨菲罗斯的声音从耳边传来。  
克劳德条件反射地伸手去拿放在床边的武器，被萨菲罗斯截住了。  
萨菲罗斯嘴角含笑，握着克劳德湿漉漉的、刚从下体撤出来的手：“看看你自己的东西，克劳德。”  
他盯着克劳德的眼睛，克劳德也不甘示弱地看回去。于是克劳德眼睁睁地看着萨菲罗斯拽着他沾满狼藉的手，从掌心舔舐到指尖，末了还咬一口整洁的指甲。  
克劳德一阵恶寒。下一秒又被掀翻在床上。  
萨菲罗斯的手覆盖上克劳德隆起的小腹：“快到收获的时候了，你不期待吗，克劳德？”  
“我会杀了他。”克劳德咬牙切齿。  
萨菲罗斯轻笑出声，掐断了克劳德最后一丝希望：“拯救世界的英雄，克劳德斯特莱夫。”  
“生下这个孩子，你就可以再一次拯救星球了。”  
“我会杀了他再杀了你，那样更快。”克劳德并不打算相信他说的话。  
萨菲罗斯用实际行动让克劳德闭上了嘴。  
美丽的人偶只能因为他的动作而呻吟，因为他的深入而尖叫。  
“你刚才在做什么？淫荡空虚的小鸟？”窒息的深吻结束，萨菲罗斯的手在早就湿润的肉缝上下游移，“我不记得什么时候允许过你擅自触碰这里。”  
克劳德现在的表情漂亮极了，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角滑到枕头，倔强与不甘交织在蔚蓝的眼眸中，还有深处隐秘的欲望与羞耻，胸口还因为刚才的吻剧烈起伏着。  
他穿着那条萨菲罗斯带给他的、纯白色的睡衣，堪堪遮住腿根，隆起的腹部若隐若现，圣洁又放浪。  
手指深入身体内部，无论多少次克劳德都不会适应那块地方被破开。许多天的空虚被熟悉的侵略填满，他发出绵长的呻吟，身体比意识先一步学会了迎合。  
萨菲罗斯深得他害怕，他又羞于让萨菲罗斯知道这一点，只能在被顶到最里面时轻轻地护着小腹，努力减缓身体后方的震荡带来的垂坠感。  
萨菲罗斯注意到克劳德的小动作，未作言语只是更用力地折磨克劳德娇嫩的甬道。他的孩子一样拥有杰诺娃细胞，不会那么脆弱，但让克劳德误会一下不失为一种乐趣。  
他听见克劳德的用几乎轻不可闻的声音说了句话，低下头凑过去才听清。  
“碰到他了，萨菲罗斯，你顶到他了。”   
萨菲罗斯的猫瞳愉悦地竖起，大一圈的手掌盖上克劳德的手背，一同摩挲着被护住的小腹。另一只手按着克劳德的腰窝，仿佛摆弄一只听话的娃娃般调整臀部的角度，好让他的阴茎能进得更顺畅。   
萨菲罗斯的东西，隔着肉壶深处的入口，顶着身体里那块寄生物一起上下运动着折腾他，内脏被搅动的感觉让克劳德干呕，就好像，就好像.....  
“我和我的孩子在一起操你，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯像是能读懂克劳德的想法一般。  
克劳德羞耻地尖叫，他想逃离身后那个折磨着他的东西，又贪恋肉体的餍足感，交叉却背道而驰的两种想法快撕裂他的身体和大脑。所有的感官集中在交合的地方，勉强撑起的膝盖失了力气带着下半身跌回床上，萨菲罗斯又捞起他的腰撞击体内脆弱的入口。“要是再射到里面，还会有一个新的孩子吗？”他听见萨菲罗斯缓慢地，一字一顿地问他。  
记忆翻涌，克劳德想起孩子入住他身体的那个晚上，萨菲罗斯格外地粗暴，任由他如何哭着求饶意识不清地发誓也不肯罢休，扣着他红痕累累的腰，把他的身体钉在阴茎上，直到那根东西穿过内部最后的防线顶进深处的入口，灌满那块隐秘花园。他坐在萨菲罗斯的怀里拼命挣扎，那一瞬间真切地觉得自己要被捅个对穿，绝上的快感与疼痛一起席卷他本就被疾病折磨到不堪一击的神经。眼泪流得乱七八糟，又有一股没有来的委屈，甚至到高潮余韵散去之前，他还保持着被插入的姿势埋在始作俑者的肩窝里一抽一抽地落泪。萨菲罗斯退出去时，过分轻柔的动作和缓慢的摩擦又让他拽着萨菲罗斯的头发去了一次。  
后来他才明白那是为了保证受精率而不得不做的事情。  
胸前一阵疼痛，萨菲罗斯不留力气地咬着他的乳尖，这是对他出神的惩罚。  
克劳德随着颠簸无意识地晃着头，他不想再体验一遍那濒死的感觉了。  
萨菲罗斯难得认真地考虑了克劳德的想法，低头吻了吻那片正孕育着生命的肌肤。握上克劳德搭在床边的手，送给即将迎来苦难的人至高无上的快感。  
“这是什么......好奇怪......嗯啊啊啊！” 欲望沉浮间克劳德依然能感受到这次的高潮有哪里不太一样，他用手抵着床单想挤出在体内肆虐的东西，但很明显萨菲罗斯不会放过他。  
这比之前的受精还要可怕。萨菲罗斯的东西在他的身体里横冲直撞，伴随着小腹处如浪潮般涌起又平息的疼痛，汗水早就浸湿睡衣与床单，克劳德的大腿不受控制地抽搐，灭顶的快感在眼前炸裂，持续的时间长到可怕，他哭喊着求萨菲罗斯退出去，萨菲罗斯也的确那么做了。 

但高潮并没有停止，萨菲罗斯退出去后带出一大滩浑浊的水液，克劳德意识到这不仅仅是他能排出来的东西。伴随着一次次速度极快的肌肉痉挛，逐渐向下的垂坠感，和床单上越积越多的液体，他惊恐地意识到接下来要发生的事情。  
是那个孩子要来了。  
若即若离的快感还在，克劳德甚至用上了哀求的表情看向萨菲罗斯，如果这快感一直持续到结束的话，他真的会死的。  
虽然克劳德斯特莱夫并不畏惧死亡，但是他的本能，该死的杰诺娃本能，促使他去靠近萨菲罗斯，渴求这一刻萨菲罗斯的陪伴，希望萨菲罗斯能减轻他的痛苦。  
萨菲罗斯只是抓着克劳德被汗水浸湿的手，他的目的是让克劳德保持清醒，这样才能顺利的生产。

克劳德瘫在床上猛烈地呼吸着，伴随无意识的呻吟，六式就在床边静静地立着，他的脑子里演练过无数遍如何跳起来然后一刀把自己捅死，但是他没有力气这么做。  
那块寄生物已经滑入甬道，克劳德想起之前萨菲罗斯让他自己排出那枚跳蛋的场景，很明显这东西比跳蛋要大得多。  
克劳德感觉到了这东西到底是什么，猛地扭头瞪向萨菲罗斯，难以置信地看着仿佛早就知道一切的人，愤怒揉杂耻辱，但剧烈的喘息不容许他发出哪怕一个字。  
那是一颗蛋。  
他正在下一颗蛋，在萨菲罗斯的面前，大张着腿，像一只求偶期的陆行鸟。  
他移开视线，失神地望向天花板，大脑放空，缩回之前的精神循环，逃避这可怕的现实。  
萨菲罗斯在一旁看着克劳德的表情风云变幻，心情愉悦到想展开翅膀去星夜里飞一圈。   
他跳上床，掰开克劳德合在一起的膝盖，用魔法禁锢住那双试图遮羞的手，饶有兴趣地欣赏着克劳德正一张一合蠕动的下体。  
那颗东西挤压着克劳德的内脏，霸道地占据着他身体内的空间， 挤压后方敏感的腺体。克劳德每一秒都在感受无尽的高潮，他痉挛地拽着身下的床单，出气多进气少，嗯嗯啊啊啊啊地从鼻腔里发出绵软的哼声。  
萨菲罗斯看见浑圆的东西正破开那条肉缝，他抬手用力按了一下克劳德的肚子。克劳德短促地尖叫一声，一颗黑白杂糅的蛋“啵”地从他的身体里掉出来，出口争先恐后地回缩，双腿如断线木偶般摔回床上。萨菲罗斯提供奖励般按揉着克劳德工作过度的下体，没过一会儿淅淅沥沥地水声跟着又一波快感一起来临，克劳德喘息着闭上眼睛，拒绝面对这羞耻的事情——他下了一颗蛋，还在萨菲罗斯的按摩下边高潮边失禁。  
“你生了个小怪物。”萨菲罗斯看着颜色不纯的蛋，失望地低语，“这是个失败品，我们需要再来一次。”  
克劳德合上的眼睛猛地睁大，他用尽了力气想要挣脱萨菲罗斯的钳制，只想跑的越远越好，远离这个丧心病狂的世界和眼前的银发男人。  
疲劳过度的挣扎算不上威胁，萨菲罗斯用一只手就压制住被汗水打湿羽毛的小鸟，手指又一次探入甬道内，倒是有了意外的发现。  
“你真棒，克劳德。”他低头吻了吻克劳德早就一片狼藉的脸颊，“还有一个。”  
萨菲罗斯拎着克劳德的脚踝，把克劳德的双腿并拢折叠压在胸前，指尖伸入下体迎接那只小怪物的弟弟。克劳德放弃了挣扎，他能更清晰地感觉到剩下来那颗蛋的走向，滑落到出口，压过刚才已经被充分扩张的道路，焦急地想要出来见见这操蛋的世界。失去控制的身体随蛋的下滑机械性地颤抖，失焦的双眼半合，只有微微起伏的胸膛体现出他还活着。  
身体内部的东西从并拢的双腿下暴露在空气中的阴部排出，这诡异的感觉促使垂在腹部的阴茎短暂地勃起了一会儿，却没射出什么东西。雪白的蛋混着体液冒了个头，又随着克劳德的呼吸缩了回去。克劳德轻轻地痛呼，他脆弱的新生器官禁不住再大的扩张了。在出口徘徊迂回的蛋对克劳德来说无异于雪上加霜，萨菲罗斯抬眼确认克劳德的迷离的精神状态，伸手帮助那颗蛋脱离母体。这颗蛋落在萨菲罗斯的手里，湿润温暖，洁白无瑕。  
克劳德在微弱地呼吸间看见萨菲罗斯把那两颗蛋揣进怀里，低头过来吻他的额头，他用最后一丝力气躲开，随后失去了意识。  
萨菲罗斯满意地看着克劳德左臂的星痕渐渐蒸发，而那颗颜色浑浊的蛋则成了纯黑色。他抱起失去意识的克劳德，展开黑色羽翼，身影消失在夜色中。

2

第十三天。  
带进这栋设施的第十三天。武器留在之前的地方，身上的衣服也全都被换成白色柔软的材质，设计有点像实验体穿的一片式白褂，空荡荡的衣裙直接接触到下体的皮肤——很明显是萨菲罗斯的杰作。  
前几天身体恢复到能下床走动后，克劳德第一时间检查了房间内的情况。尽管走路时还是不可避免的会撕扯到那个地方，他还是扶着墙咬牙走了一圈，确定没有任何逃脱可能后跌回床上。  
房间内只有最基本的生活设施，冰冷的金属制品间唯一能称得上柔软的只有角落里的床铺和摆在浴室里的浴巾和一件件重复的白袍。床铺靠着一面巨大的玻璃，玻璃的那一侧被百叶窗严实地遮挡住，房间里找不到百叶窗的开关。饮食定期出现在负压门边的传送带上，狭小的空隙根本容不下人通过。  
最开始克劳德拒绝吃饭，一是没有胃口，二是食物的安全性存疑。萨菲罗斯也的确因为他的绝食而露面了，和克劳德面对面地坐下，漠然拿起筷子每样吃了一口，然后放下餐具无言地看着克劳德。  
克劳德无动于衷，数十秒的沉默与僵持过后萨菲罗斯信步过来掰开他的下巴，他心下一恼挥手拍开，却因为数日没有进食完全用不上力气。萨菲罗斯就势抓住他的手，腕部用力一提，拽着克劳德坐进怀里。  
单薄的白袍被轻轻松松地撩起，露出下面刚得到短暂休息的部位，而萨菲罗斯只用褪下一点裤腰，阴茎就可以轻而易举地沿着那道肉缝压入克劳德湿润温暖的花蕊。  
克劳德在萨菲罗斯顶到底的时候手攥成拳不甘地砸在面前的餐桌上，几个碗盘清脆地碰撞出声，却没有掩盖住身后萨菲罗斯的轻笑。餐具夹着一小撮青菜抵在他闭合的唇边，被克劳德厌恶地扭头躲开，萨菲罗斯抬起手不由分说地卡住他的下巴，掰开他严防死守的嘴，把那几颗青菜塞了进去，又扣着下颚不让他吐出来。  
可身下那一根东西霸还占着体内的空隙，饱胀感着实令克劳德恶心地紧，几番想要呕吐，喉结上下蠕动带起胸腔跟着起伏。萨菲罗斯见状便托起克劳德的下颚迫使他抬起头，食道和口腔并在一条直线，身体便本能地将那块食物吞咽了下去。  
“很好，那我们再吃点肉？”萨菲罗斯的唇依着他的耳廓，是故作腔调的温柔。  
拒绝的表情换来的是恶趣味般的顶弄，两人交叠的坐姿使克劳德的腿不得不分开来垂在椅子两侧脚尖却够不到地面，这样的姿势能让萨菲罗斯的阴茎进得极深，同时让膝上徒劳扭动的人无处可逃。   
“嗯！啊.....你，出去！！”克劳德只能用手掌撑在萨菲罗斯的大腿上来缓冲身后的人抽插的力气，“我自己..自己吃...”  
“哦？” 萨菲罗斯的语气带着些欣慰，但克劳德听出来他是演的。  
下颚处的控制被放开，一双筷子塞进克劳德手里，萨菲罗斯眼神示意他继续。克劳德在不成调的喘息间寻找着容易夹起的食物，正要送到嘴边时原本垂在腿间的阴茎落入佩戴着黑色手套的掌心，被萨菲罗斯鉴赏魔晶石般玩弄着。敏感皮肤与无机物质的接触，前后被同时搅动的刺激让克劳德一个不稳，筷尖的食物“啪嗒”一声掉在了地上。  
随后克劳德被剥夺了自主进食的资格，萨菲罗斯夺走他指间的筷子，将它们整齐地摆在餐盘旁边。然后倏地勾着克劳德搭在他身侧的膝窝往上一抬，两人的交合处结结实实地撞在萨菲罗斯的股间，肆意揉弄克劳德阴茎的大手沿着肉缝下滑转去折磨更加脆弱的阴核，克劳德悦耳的呻吟夹杂着淫靡的体液纠缠声长久地回荡在这个不大的房间里。  
那天结束前，萨菲罗斯俯下身告诉已经近乎奄奄一息的克劳德，这是解决你进食问题的唯一方案，别再让他看见原封不动退回的食盘。  
第十天。为了恢复体力和健康，这段日子克劳德在力所能及的范围内多吃了一些。他并没有在房间里寻找到任何一个监视探头，但他能感觉到萨菲罗斯一定能用某种方式监视他。那两颗蛋被萨菲罗斯拿走后，克劳德再也没有见过它们，而萨菲罗斯对于这两个小东西的处理方式也闭口不谈。随着时间的推移，萨菲罗斯也丝毫没有放他出去的意思，克劳德有时候怔怔地盯着屋顶规则的正方形金属块，一天就过去了。不安在心头翻涌，克劳德时不时摩挲着原先长满星痕的手臂，现在那里是一片光滑。  
直到第十二天的夜晚，他被诡异的酸胀感拽出梦境。不适的来源是胸口，前些天那块地方从紧实的肌肉变成触感柔软的组织，克劳德现在对身体变化的心理承受度已经没那么低了，抬手摸上自己胸前那两块软肉并触到里面的硬块时，他甚至有些无奈地笑了笑。  
可能越来越符合萨菲罗斯对于“人偶”的标准了。  
连萨菲罗斯也看不见的被子下面，克劳德死死攥紧唯一覆盖住胸口的布料，就好像这样能帮助他从无声的绝望中救赎出来一般。他把下唇咬得发白，面对床侧冰冷的玻璃，蜷缩着再一次睡去。  
第十三天。  
十三从来不是什么好的数字，克劳德又一次伴随着剧烈的疼痛醒来，刚睁开眼的迷蒙间，萨菲罗斯高大的身躯遮挡住他视野的光。白色的长袍被撩到锁骨处，睡眠中毫无防备的身体一览无余。那双赋予过他无数噩梦的手覆盖在他新长出来的那块软肉上，力道均匀却施了十成十的劲揉弄着他昨天触碰到的肿块。克劳德的余光瞥见这多余的部件正被萨菲罗斯戴着那副熟悉得不能再熟悉的手套毫不留情地揉圆搓扁，正是这彻骨疼痛的来源。  
克劳德条件反射地一脚踹上萨菲罗斯的肋骨，趁对方还没反应过来的时候迅速地拉下衣服，站在房间里离萨菲罗斯最远的角落，紧绷着肌肉保持戒备状态，像只面对捕食者的小兽。拜前两天萨菲罗斯的过激行为所赐，好好吃过饭的克劳德多少恢复了往日的敏捷和警觉。   
小兽意料之外的反抗不是毫无成效的，褪去战甲的萨菲罗斯结结实实地挨了一下，他缓缓地从克劳德躺过的床上下来，看向角落里如临大敌的克劳德，餍足地笑着。  
见了萨菲罗斯的反应克劳德的眉毛皱得更紧了，他握紧了手上的东西，那是他唯一的逃脱的希望。  
这点小动作没法逃过萨菲罗斯的眼睛，他缓缓摘下被弄脏的两支手套，扔到克劳德面前。  
手套上星星点点地沾着些乳白色的液体，很明显不是精液，克劳德猛地抬头看向前方正好整以暇地抱着手臂端详他的萨菲罗斯，意识到那液体是他胸前两块软肉里弄出来的东西  
他竟然分泌出了乳汁。  
克劳德后知后觉地发现被他拽整齐的白色长袍在刚才短暂的几秒已经被浸湿，两块奶渍洇着衣服贴在他的乳尖，但由于这白袍的垂坠感，多余的液体没有被衣料吸收而是顺着他的身体曲线一路缓慢而真切地向下滑，顺着肋骨、侧腰、胯部、大腿、流到膝盖，带来存在感强烈的麻痒——萨菲罗斯的眼睛仿佛能看穿这件薄薄的衣服般也一路跟着那两道奶渍往下走。  
克劳德愤怒地举着藏在手里的餐刀冲向萨菲罗斯，前两天他用好餐后悄悄地藏在枕头下，用金属床角磨锋了，刚才从床上下来前第一反应就是将这把餐刀滑入袖口，至少现在的萨菲罗斯看起来是手无寸铁的，无论成功与否都要试一试。  
萨菲罗斯有趣地看着他的人偶挂着胸前两道狼藉坚定地朝他跑来，久违的危机感在大脑里疯狂分泌促使人愉悦的多巴胺。萨菲罗斯特地没有召出其实是能随时随地取用的大太刀，游刃有余地左右躲闪着克劳德不成章法却敏捷有效瞄准了他一切外露弱点的攻击，毕竟是完全不熟悉的近战“武器”（如果这能算武器的话），萨菲罗斯对于克劳德的临场运用和随机应变的能力很是满意。  
适当的反抗可以增加情趣，超过那个度就没意思了。玩儿腻了的萨菲罗斯正面迎上克劳德挥刀的右手，拳化掌贴着克劳德的手腕一翻，被卸了力气的克劳德抓不住那柄餐刀，“铛啷”一声落在地上发出金属碰撞的声音。萨菲罗斯扣着克劳德的两个手腕往角落一甩，克劳德被掀在床上，他就势受身一滚正要起来继续下一波攻击，萨菲罗斯的手猛地压在他的胸口，登时克劳德全身的力道都失了。  
太痛了，哪怕之前正宗的贯穿伤都没有那么痛，两行眼泪瞬间从还残留着怒火余韵的眼睛里涌出，连控制表情的时间都没有留给他。  
萨菲罗斯又回到了克劳德睡醒前的那个姿势，那两个蕴藏着乳汁的小鼓包堪堪撑满半个手掌。他自认为是好心的，神罗留下的资料显示哺乳期如果不及时按摩，乳汁在乳管堆积形成硬块，会形成炎症甚至会有生命危险。何况克劳德吃痛的神情着实取悦了他近几天的烦躁，隔壁房间培养箱里的两个小东西过于烦人了。  
怎么能这么痛，克劳德用尽全身力气才强忍着让自己不要惨叫出声，取而代之的是低低的嗯哼声，在萨菲罗斯听来倒是更色情了。痛楚沿着那个大概是叫乳腺的器官一路扩散到四肢百骸，克劳德两眼发黑，胸前的胀痛和阻塞感加剧了头疼。他徒劳地抓着萨菲罗斯蹂躏他那对脆弱乳房的双手，表情扭曲且痛苦。萨菲罗斯的手从底部拢成碗状用力往乳尖挤，最后拇指按在已经涨红肿胀的乳尖画圈揉搓，原本洁白的乳肉被折磨的泛着可怜兮兮的血红色，饶是这样，奶白色的乳汁还是只肯一滴滴的从尖端冒出。  
“克劳德。”萨菲罗斯唤他。  
“嗯...嗯...”克劳德痛苦的呻吟听着像是回应。  
他看着萨菲罗斯缓缓低下头去凑近左侧那个肿成小樱桃大小的乳尖，因为疼痛而剧烈喘息的胸膛上下起伏着好似在躲避那不怀好意的双唇。  
疼痛在乳尖落入萨菲罗斯的口腔那一瞬间达到了顶峰，显然萨菲罗斯的吮吸是不遗余力的。好像有尖针捆成捆猛地扎进早就不堪折磨的乳首，还在里面四处搅动，克劳德的手滑进萨菲罗斯的发间狠狠滴揪着罪魁祸首的头皮，却换不来一丝一毫的温柔对待。汗水瞬间从全身的毛孔里溢出，打湿身上的白袍和身下的床单。  
不幸中的万幸，这种钻心的疼痛没有持续过久，萨菲罗斯不遗余力的努力下，左侧的硬块逐渐软化，诡异的畅快感顺着神经末梢传到克劳德的大脑。萨菲罗斯起身时甚至抬起手背擦了下嘴角，一副多谢款待的样子。克劳德羞愤地忍下了想抬手抽他一巴掌的冲动，那举动实在是太像被非礼的姑娘，过于不齿。  
被吸通后的乳尖随着轻轻地揉捏就能一汩汩地流出乳汁，顺着身侧滑到床单，空气中弥漫着股甜腥的气息。克劳德的耳朵尖涨成血红色，挣扎着阻止萨菲罗斯继续折磨他右侧的挺立，两只手抵着萨菲罗斯的头，被左右各抓着一只手腕抵在头两侧。  
然后又是一阵钻心的疼痛。克劳德的腿胡乱地蹬着，试图掩盖着自己不知道什么时候勃起的事实。幼稚的欲盖弥彰被萨菲罗斯注意到，放开了一侧的禁锢，顺着腰线滑到克劳德的身下，有节奏地抚弄被冷落的阴茎，小指时不时勾到下方的小核，引来身下克劳德一波波的颤抖。  
也许是快感抵消了疼痛，右侧比左侧快一些。萨菲罗斯再一次抬起身看向克劳德时，他一手造成的画面足以让人拍手叫绝。双侧的乳尖涨着淫靡的紫红色，白色的乳汁像是两道从山峰上倾斜而下的流水，曼妙的年轻肉体泛着情欲的红，蓝水晶的眼睛里揉杂着羞耻与愤怒，和一点点没由来的委屈，眼眶泛红，泪水只要在赋予一丝外力就会沿着太阳穴落下，还有打湿的金发往后坠，露出光洁的、被汗水浸湿的额头。  
萨菲罗斯珍惜这幅艳丽的画面。他抚弄起克劳德精致的下颚线，被克劳德用下巴倔强地顶开。  
“啧。”萨菲罗斯觉得是时候了，给克劳德看看他的孩子们。  
他按了口袋里遥控器的按钮，不出意外地看见身下克劳德惊恐又不知所措地望向左边的那块被百叶窗遮挡得严严实实的玻璃。  
百叶窗逐渐升起，玻璃的那一侧是两个已经打开门的培养箱，里面蓝绿色的魔晄液洒了一地。金黄色头发的小女孩茫然地垂手站立着面对一只克劳德无比眼熟的东西——他在神罗地下实验室杀死过无数只的实验失败品无名者。  
萨菲罗斯粗暴地拽着克劳德抵上那块玻璃，刚从折磨中解脱的乳尖贴上冰冷的无机物让克劳德猛地打了个寒颤，和身后人的体温形成对比。  
“这是你的孩子。”萨菲罗斯的手搂着被固定在他的胸膛和玻璃之间的人，差距过大的体格甚至允许他把克劳德完全盖在玻璃上。  
“你在他们面前，光裸着身体，沉浸在快感里，还弄脏了这块让你们迟迟未见的玻璃。”萨菲罗斯指着那两道新形成的乳渍。他不会告诉克劳德这玻璃其实是单向的，因为怀中的小人儿因为羞耻而骂骂咧咧地扭动着挣扎的感觉实在是过于美好。  
萨菲罗斯把膝盖顶进克劳德的腿间，就这站立的姿势打开他的下体，早就情动的地方已经足够湿润，萨菲罗斯边揉着克劳德新生的阴核边挺进深处，享受着他无处可逃的无措和颤抖。一塌糊涂的白袍早就被褪下扔在床上，而他只需要解开腰带，就足以满足一丝不挂的克劳德。生产过的甬道识趣地紧紧吸附住侵入的阴茎，在退出时又依依不舍地挽留，激起身体的主人发出不自禁的呻吟和无意识的晃动。  
意识与肢体背道而驰，这真的是一支人偶该有的样子。  
玻璃的那一侧，无名者低吼着冲上前去要撕咬金发的女孩，在那双肮脏的手触碰到她身体的那一瞬间，萨菲罗斯明显地感觉到克劳德的喘息停滞了，下体甚至还紧张地吸了他的阴茎一下，反噬成自己短促的抽气声。  
很好，他爱她。  
克劳德担心的事情并没有发生。  
无名者在碰到女孩的时候，刹那间浊气蒸腾，黑色的星痕烟雾覆盖住大半的房间，转眼绿色的荧光点点随黑烟轮舞，最后将它们完全吞噬。  
那无名者不见了，取而代之的是地上躺着一个银发的小男孩。而旁边金黄发色的女孩依然是低垂着头站着，偶尔茫然地环顾四周。  
克劳德在欲海沉浮间分不出心思去思考这到底是怎么回事，不过萨菲罗斯很快给出了答案，用十分愉悦的，甚至有些亢奋的语调。  
“这是个很优秀的孩子。”萨菲罗斯吻了吻克劳德的脸颊。“在母亲的推动下成长得很快。”  
克劳德一时间搞不清楚萨菲罗斯话里的“母亲”是指他还是杰诺瓦。  
“他们从你的这里出生。”修长的手指抚过两人激烈泥泞的交合处。  
“不......”克劳德声音微弱地否定着。  
“本来你会用这里喂养他们，感谢你过去几日的认真进食。”恶作剧般的爱抚游走到胸前两点，“但现在不需要了，魔晄和星痕就足够。”  
“他...他们？”克劳德意识到了什么，看向玻璃那一侧的地上躺着那个面容酷似萨菲罗斯的银发男孩，天真地试图去赌萨菲罗斯最后一丝人性。  
一到锋利的刀光瞬间穿透眼前的玻璃捅穿地上小小的人，腥红的血液霎时溅射到女孩的脸颊上，几秒后化成黑雾蒸腾，而尸体又变成之前无名者的样子被正宗钉在地上，嘶吼着、挣扎着，音波穿过刚才被捅穿的玻璃破口直击克劳德在的房间。  
没过一会儿有是绿色的荧光飘起，归到星球的生命之流中去。  
克劳德怔怔地看着眼前发生的一切，几秒钟后爆发激烈的挣扎，萨菲罗斯的双臂铁钳般紧紧勒着他，他只能用声音去反抗。  
“不——”  
随后反抗的声音也被扼杀。萨菲罗斯一只手掐住克劳德的脖颈，另一只手摸着遥控器关上百叶窗。  
窒息造成的阴道痉挛一下下夹得萨菲罗斯发出低低的叹息，他在到达极限前松开手劲，克劳德失去了可以借力的东西跌回床上，捂着脖子猛烈咳嗽。刚才的动作强行让萨菲罗斯的阴茎滑出了克劳德的身体，过于强烈的摩擦直接送克劳德到了高潮。他边咳嗽着边被快感冲刷理智，阴茎挺立着却只依稀流出了些透明的体液，在体内空无一物的情况下侧躺着绞紧双腿感受一次次有规律的生理性痉挛。  
而在高潮的余韵还未散去，萨菲罗斯又一次侵入他的身体，只不过这次临幸了后穴。借着刚才花穴分泌的液体，萨菲罗斯进得还算顺利。  
“萨菲罗斯，你怎么可以......”克劳德尽力让自己的口吻听起来有些凶狠，尽管他被激烈的顶撞折腾得难以发出完整的音节。  
“那只是一个失败品。”萨菲罗斯无恶不作的手指还试图继续折腾已经肿胀的前穴，克劳德的挺着腰躲开，又被不由分说地按着小腹压回床上，“和你之前在神罗杀死的千千万万个失败品一样。”  
前后穴被同时刺激的克劳德只能用这不合时宜的谈话维持仅剩的理智，他甚至分出精神夹了萨菲罗斯几下，以求他快点结束这无止尽的欢愉酷刑。  
“你也会爱那些肮脏的失败品吗，就因为他们也有母亲的细胞？”  
很快克劳德就后悔去做这伤敌一千自损八百的事情了。萨菲罗斯毫不怜惜地撞在他体内前列腺的敏感点，高亢的尖叫回荡在房间内，克劳德控制不住脚趾蜷缩，膝盖紧紧地盘在萨菲罗斯的腰间。  
“你不会爱的，但你会爱正常的孩子。”萨菲罗斯的手揉弄起克劳德垂在小腹上的阴茎，可怜的小东西一个晚上都没有射，“你在那个小酒吧里不是收养了许多孩子吗？”  
克劳德惊惧地睁大眼睛，不单单是快感，还有萨菲罗斯话语间透露的晴天霹雳般的信息。  
“你现在只有一个孩子了，给那个金发的姑娘想个名字吧。”  
他的嗓子早就因为尖叫变得沙哑。很快，剧烈的喘息代替呻吟，肠道被疯狂破开又填满，前方的阴茎在萨菲罗斯的手里抖动，花穴中并拢的两根手指还在肆虐。三处敏感都被掌控让克劳德第一次有了身体完全失去控制的不实感。他捂着脸掩盖眼角的泪水，抽搐着无声地在萨菲罗斯的手中高潮，迷失，堕落。   
“别以为可以这么简单的解脱，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯俯下身轻柔地抚摸着他一片狼藉的脸颊，银发如蛛丝般长长久久地纠缠住身下不停剧烈抖动的人。  
意识消散前，克劳德听见不远的地方有个稚嫩的声音怯生生地喊，  
“妈妈。”

END


End file.
